The Unknown Life
by Kurama's koi
Summary: Just another day in the digital world. The dd are on a picnic until TK and Kari get a little too close. What does Davis do? The normal thing of course! It my be the end...
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
".."- dialogue '..'- thoughts ******- a few minuets later ~..~ narration  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I felt like a crumpled piece of paper. The New DigiDestined just entered the digital world, and as usual, everyone landed on top of me.  
  
"Help! I can't breathe down here!" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Said TK as he helped me up.  
  
Routinely, Davis had to open up his mouth.  
  
"Hey! TP, leave my girl alone. I was going to help her up." Said Davis, who was now pushing TK down.  
  
"Ouch!" I screamed now back on the floor.  
  
"I'll help you Kari" said Davis grabbing my arm and pulling me off the floor.  
  
"Davis, not so hard!" I yelled as he yanked me up.  
  
"Oops! I guess I don't know my own strength." Said Davis arrogantly.  
  
As I looked around, I saw that everyone's Digimon came except for Gatomon and Patamon.  
  
"Hey Wormmon, have you seen Gatomon?"  
  
"No, not since she went on a walk with Patamon this morning"  
  
"Do you think something bad happened to them?" TK asked me.  
  
"I hope not" I replied. As I was looking around, I saw a shining dot in the valley below.  
  
"Hey TK, do you see that?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, I see it, but I don't know what it is." Said TK with a shrug.  
  
TK and I walked downward to get a closer look. "Oh no! It's Gatomon's tail ring! She would never take that off on purpose." I said. I picked it up.  
  
TK and I walked back to the others to tell them what happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Unknown Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
".."- dialogue '..'- thoughts ******- a few minuets later ~..~ narration  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As soon as we got back and finished the explanation, Yolei asked  
  
"Where do you think they went?"  
  
"I don't know, but we could search for hours and never find them." Said Ken  
  
"Ken's right. This is one big world. They could be anywhere."- Said Cody."  
  
"So lets split up!!!!" Davis immediately butted in. "I have it all planned out: Kari with me, Yolei with Ken, and Cody with TK"  
  
"Maybe we should just stick with our DNA digivolving partners." Said Yolei who noticed TK getting annoyed.  
  
"That's fine with me" said TK  
  
"Do you always have to ruin my plans?" Davis muttered under his breath.  
  
"Then it's settled. TK and Cody Will go North, Yolei and I will go East, and Davis and Ken will go West. Good plan Davis" I said.  
  
"Thanks, I knew it was perfect!" Grinned Davis.  
  
"Didn't you just say that I ruined it!" Yolei said while she 'strangled' Davis  
  
"I was just kidding." He said, as he broke free.  
  
So we split up and went our separate ways.  
  
******  
  
Suddenly, there was an Earth-shattering explosion and I got a call on my D- Terminal from Davis: "Help! An evil Digimon is attacking! Gatomon and Patamon are-."  
  
We were disconnected.  
  
****** 'Gatomon and Patamon are what?' I nervously wondered as Yolei and I ran in the direction of the explosion. 'I hope they're all right.'  
  
As we stepped into the clearing, we saw an evil Digimon/virus holding Davis by the throat as he struggled to get away. Near by his foot Gatomon and Patamon were both beaten badly and unconscious .  
  
"Oh.Gatomon"  
  
"Where's Patamon?" asked a voice behind me.  
  
I turned around surprised. "TK don't do that!" I said, "You scared me."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were that jumpy. Anyway, where's Pata?" Then he saw Gatomon.  
  
"Oh no Kari, there's Gatomon. She looks hurt. Holy. Look, there's Pata! We have to help him!" Said TK with a flicker of sadness in his tone.  
  
"Who or what is that ugly thing?! He'll pay!"  
  
Then the evil virus turned around to see who was making such a racket. It was black with red eyes, long fangs, blood stained claws and a long skinny body. He was wearing kneepads with assorted spikes and needles sticking out, and his toenails were 4 feet long, and dripping with blood. He was worse than anything they had ever seen. He held Davis up by the neck choking him to death.  
  
"Hello, my name is ..of no importance to you now that you have stepped into my trap. Prepare to meet your end!" It said tossing Davis at us.  
  
"You'll be sorry for what you did to Gatomon!" I screamed, looking into his angry red eyes as Davis landed at my feet.  
  
He phased out, reappeared in front of me, and slashed me across my cheek.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" screamed TK as he jumped on the monster.  
  
"Davis, are you ok?" I asked as I helped him off the ground.  
  
"I'm fine, umm ..what about your face?" he asked rubbing his neck as I counted them.  
  
"Its nothing to worry about, only 4 cuts" I said, "I've had worse paper cuts than this." I added getting him to stop worrying.  
  
Suddenly TK flew through the air knocking Davis back to the ground.  
  
"That's it!!" Davis yelled, "You cant just go and hurt my friends and get away with it!!" he screamed as he got up and lunged for the monster. 'did he just say TK was 1 of his friends?'  
  
Not shortly after Davis was sprawled on the floor bleeding heavily from his stomach. Right before my eyes I saw Cody knocked out by a blow to his back. The monster managed to get behind Ken using the same phase-out technique that he used on me.  
  
TK, Yolei and I were the only ones left. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Unknown Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
".."- dialogue '..'- thoughts ******- a few minuets later ~..~ narration  
  
Chapter 3  
  
We each grabbed a hurt DD and ran to the nearest digiport. The Digimon left, held off the monster, and it hurt TK and me to leave Gatomon and Patamon lying there, but we knew we had to get our friends to safety.  
  
As we went through the digiport, it felt as if me and TK were caught in a back draft, and we were thrown back into the Digital World.  
  
"What are you guys doing here, it's unsafe! Go back!" shouted Armadillomon before he passed out from exhaustion.  
  
"We don't know, we tried to go through the gate, but it threw us back. At least the others are safe because Yolei is taking care of them." I replied, not realizing he wasn't awake.  
  
Suddenly I looked up, and there was a huge orange energy blast coming towards us. TK pushed me out of the way so he could take the full force of the blast.  
  
"STOP!, TK look out!" I yelled but he didn't move.  
  
I couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt, so at the last possible second, with all the strength I could bring out, I pushed him out of the way.  
  
He didn't expect a blow from behind him, so he fell over and I covered his body with my own.  
  
  
  
"KARI, NOOOOOOOOOO!" TK yelled as the beam hit me.  
  
The wind was knocked out of me as I flew through the air, and I felt weaker than I ever felt before, but I still knew that TK would be all right.  
  
I looked for any signs of hope that I would survive. I felt the last energy that I had drifting off, and the sleep beckoning me. There was no hope left. I blacked out clinging onto TK as he held me close, but I saw tears in his eyes.  
  
"TK, I. I love you." 


	4. Chapter 4

The Unknown Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
".."- dialogue '..'- thoughts ******- a few minuets later ~..~ narration  
  
Chapter 4  
  
****** TK's POV  
  
"Kari! Kari don't leave me alone!!" I said shaking her as she uttered those words I had wanted to hear so much.  
  
"You can't say that and just leave me! Kari wake up!! Its not fair!!!" I screamed to no avail as I held her tightly to my chest lightly fingering the wounds on her cheek.  
  
"What am I going to do without you?" I said as more of the endless tears came.  
  
"Life isn't fair kid. There's kill, or be killed and unfortunately you are just about dead." It said preparing to launch another Ki blast.  
  
Why did we get sucked back here anyway? Just so Kari would die? What am I saying? She is NOT dead. is she? I felt her pulse. No she's alive but faintly. If I can't get her home soon, it's all over!  
  
I stood up and pointed my Digivice at the blank screen. Nothing happened.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." said that harsh and cruel voice behind me.  
  
I spun around to see the Ki blast coming towards me. I tried to outrun it but I was too slow. The blast sent me flying through the air with my clothes slightly burnt.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?!" I wailed as I fell to the ground with Kari still in my arms.  
  
I'm not usually this emotional, but something was different this time. Maybe it was because I held Kari's unmoving body close to me or because I knew she would die if I didn't get her home soon.  
  
"I need to come up with a plan or its all over" I said to no one in particular as It launched another Ki blast towards us. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Unknown Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
".."- dialogue '..'- thoughts ******- a few minuets later ~..~ narration  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"TK, I'm slowing you down." Kari said with all the strength she could muster.  
  
"Save your energy. Ill get you to a hospital, don't worry."  
  
"just leave me here"  
  
"What?! I could never do that!"  
  
"Please TK, just leave me and go!"  
  
"I'm not going without you Kari!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I love you!!!"  
  
"....."  
  
"I've loved you ever since we were kids, and I'm not about to leave you now!!"  
  
~Just as those words left TK's mouth he and Kari started to glow. The crest of love appeared around them~  
  
"Ugh what's going on!!!" the monster screamed as the light repelled the blast and sent it flying right back at him.  
  
"Nooo! This cannot be!!!" it screamed as it was disintegrated by its own attack.  
  
"I will have my revenge humans! I will-!" it finished as it turned into digital dust and was blown away to the unknown.  
  
******  
  
~a few days later TK and Kari are an official couple, Davis "gets over" it and finds a girlfriend, and every thing is back to normal in the digital world~  
  
" Revenge....."  
  
"I will have my revenge.."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Sequel.. I will have a sequel.. I hope you liked the improved and "finished" story! Sry the chaps r so short. ^_^; oh well *sigh*  
  
~ciao ^_^  
  
REVIEW ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL.  
  
You know you want one. ^_^;; 


End file.
